From Kalos to Kanto
by house of spades26
Summary: A nurse in training is sent to Kanto in a student exchange program for his classes, of course, he has no idea of what he's getting into. What will happen when this Kalos born trainer is taken out of his comfort zone made to become a possible pokemon trainer in a different region (Feedback is appreciated and genres may change)
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning as a young man was getting up, yawning tiredly as he nearly gasped softly. "S-sylveon! You nearly scared me...", he sighed, getting out of bed and picking up his pokemon and chuckled softly. "Come on, let's go. I don't wanna be late...again.", he muttered, setting his Sylveon on the bed and getting dressed. He put on his clothes, a nurse's outfit, knee high socks, and black mary jane shoes. He also picked up his trainer ID that had the name, "Polaris" on it. He made sure everything was neat, motioning his Sylveon to follow him. "Aren't you excited Sylveon? We get to go Kanto!", Polaris asked, preparing something to eat and his Sylveon climbed into a chair, nodding in response. Polaris giggled softly, giving his pokemon something to eat and he sat down himself. "I mean, I'm gonna miss living in Kalos...but it'll be a fun adventure! Won't it?", he said, not really directed at Sylveon but they nodded in response again, beginning to eat noisily. "Aw! Sylveon! We don't eat noisily, that's so rude…", Polaris halfheartedly scolded, hitting the table with his hand to get Sylveon's attention. "That's better...you have to be good while we're in Kanto, okay? We might have to be meet someone important!", he added once Sylveon ate quieter, sighing softly and mostly picking at his food. After a couple minutes, Sylveon got out of their chair, tugging on Polaris's clothes to get his attention to the time. "Huh? What is...oh no! We're gonna be late! Come on Sylveon!", he said with a panicked tone, wrapping his food up and putting it in the fridge and grabbing his bag to unlock the door.

"Great and after I said I didn't wanna be late…", he muttered bitterly, getting on his bike to head to the Trainer's School. His Sylveon sat in the bike basket next to his bag as his Sylveon was pointing where to turn so he wouldn't crash. Now, Polaris was not a pokemon trainer out trying to get badges and become the champion. In fact, the only pokemon he had was his Sylveon, which was a gift from his mother. But Polaris was a nurse in training, which luckily the Trainer's School had programs for. By the time they got to their destination, Polaris tiredly got off his bike, panting heavily and putting it where the bike racks were before going into the Trainer's School. He sighed heavily, grabbing his bag and taking Sylveon out of the basket as he sighed happily, "We just barely made it….or else I'd get in trouble...again.", getting to his seat and pulling out his notebook for the class. The class was going over the basics, such as what do with sick pokemon, how to not catch whatever the pokemon has, and other various things. Luckily for Polaris, even though he was late to class often, he was at the top of his class. Once class was over however, Polaris was asked to stay behind. Polaris was getting worried, not understanding why he had to stay, especially since he made it to class on time! And he was sure that Sylveon was well behaved.

"Alright...Mister Polaris, was it? I wanted you to stay for the discussion of you going to Kanto. Now, this for the Kanto Kalos Nursing Program, so hopefully, the funds you sent in should cover living, food, and other expenses.", his teacher said, pushing up her glasses and reading over the paperwork you had to turn in for payment and qualifications. "O-oh...okay! I would hate to be short of a couple dollars…", Polaris nodded, eventually being able to leave his class. Sylveon was waiting outside, half asleep before Polaris picked them up off the ground. "Come on Sylveon, let's go home! I'm starving!", he chuckled softly, rubbing his stomach a little from the fact that he skipped out on eating breakfast. Sylveon purred softly, getting back into Polaris's bike basket and Polaris biked back home. But, unfortunately, he ran into a trainer. "Hey! You just came out of the Trainer School right? Can we battle?", they said, having an eager grin on their face as Polaris thought, "Great...battling...I don't have time for this…", frowning before slowly saying, "Sure...why not…? I uh...we can battle, I guess.", sounding hesitant but took Sylveon out of the basket.

"Yay! Thanks!", the trainer grinned, sending out their pokemon which was a Ralts. Polaris sighed softly, crossing his arms as he said, "Sylveon! Use play rough!", which of course ended the battle fairly quickly. "Aw man...you're really strong…", the trainer looked disappointed after their only pokemon fainted. "Just train up your pokemon a little more! Then you'll be as strong as me!", Polaris said, patting the trainer on the back before eventually biking back home. "Finally...I don't have time to battle! That's for pokemon trainers who wanna be the champion, right Sylveon?", he groaned, setting his bag on the floor and heading to the kitchen to eat something. After grabbing a snack and sitting in a chair, Polaris yawned tiredly and his Sylveon curled up on the floor tiredly. "Soon we'll be leaving Kalos...for Kanto….maybe we'll meet some new friends along the way….", he muttered, beginning to fall asleep. His Sylveon had already fell asleep as he muttered, "Yeah...we'll meet friends…", eventually drifting off to dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he woke up, Polaris yawned tiredly, pulling his phone out to check the time and nearly gasped in shock. "W-woah! It's already midnight! I must've been that tired...", he muttered, yawning again and getting up to see if Sylveon was awake. "Sylveon...are you up yet?", Polaris whispered, turning on the lights and frowned a little. "Sylveon must be in my room, or in the kitchen.", he muttered, going into the bathroom to take a shower and went into his bedroom. "Okay! Now I should finish packing for Kanto! I've never been there….it's gotta be so different than Kalos.", he said, having a nervous feeling in his stomach. Luckily for him, he was completely packed and all he'd have to do is wait. Unfortunately, it made him even more nervous of worry that he'd be late. "Oh great...w-what if I'm late to this too? I'd be wasting money!", he muttered, grabbing his suitcase to make sure he had everything he or his Sylveon would need. He also had some extra bags, such as a medicine bag and of course his school bag. His suitcase was blue and pink, courtesy of Sylveon and his medicine bag was lilac colored with pokemon charms and stickers on them. "Sylveon! We didn't forget my medicine right? I sure hope we didn't…", Polaris called out, sounding more nervous than ever and Sylveon came into the room, patting his medicine with their ribbon feelers. "Oh...how silly of me...thanks. I better call mom so she'll drop me at the airport…", Polaris chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck a little bit.

By the time the day of the trip came around, Polaris got up bright and early to head to the airport. His mother was waiting outside to drop him off at the airport as she sighed softly and pinched his cheek a little, "I can't believe my baby boy is going to Kanto! Are you excited? You know, your father is from Kanto.", she said and Polaris let out a whine. "I know mom….and how he was going to be the champion of Kalos too, but then you had me so he had to postpone it.", he said, blushing out of embarrassment and sighed as well. "But I'll be okay mom! I've got Sylveon and maybe I'll catch another pokemon while I'm there too.", he grinned with a confident look on his face, "I'll try and call you as soon as I get in Kanto though, okay?" By the time they both got to the airport, Polaris's mother was trying to hold back tears as she sniffled, "Please be careful Polaris...I love you, okay?" Polaris hesitantly nodded, grabbing his bags and letting Sylveon out of the car, "I love you too mom, I'll call you once I get to Kanto.", he said, giving her a brief hug and heading towards the airport. By the time Polaris got on the plane, he groaned nervously, having his pokemon next to him and their ribbon feelers wrapped around his arm. He too in a couple deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and tried to think about what he would be able to do in Kanto.

Once Polaris got off the plane, stepping into the Kanto airport and he took in a deep breath. "Can you believe it Sylveon? We're finally in Kanto!", he grinned excitedly, noticing it was dark out and went to catch a taxi to get to the place where he would be staying. It took a while, especially since it began to rain after a little while. But, Polaris arrived in Viridian city. Sylveon stayed close to Polaris, seeming uneasy with being in a new region. Polaris, however, was fairly excited with the new sights and sounds in Kanto. "Isn't this great Sylveon? We're in a new region!", he excitedly asked, walking up to the small home where he would staying. Now, Polaris knew that trainers from all over Kanto went to this Trainer's School, but luckily for him, he was able to rent out a home for a couple months and his region would cover any of the funds. "Okay, get inside Sylveon, we'll go to class the day after tomorrow.", Polaris sighed tiredly, heading back out to get his bags and stretched, inspecting the house before getting something to eat. His Sylveon eagerly ate their food, sitting in one of the chairs and didn't eat noisily this time. Polaris ate a simple sandwich that he bought from one of the small stores in town and chuckled softly, "Wow...this place is sure quiet, unlike Kalos. Especially Lumiose city...I'm so used to the noises of traffic and people above and below us.", staring out the window and seeing that no one was really out at this time. "Geez...I hope I don't go crazy from the silence.", he muttered, finishing up his food and stretched again. "But! We need to head to bed Sylveon! We don't have class tomorrow, so we'll have to explore all of Viridian city!", Polaris grinned tiredly, changing into his pajamas and heading to bed. The next morning, Sylveon was the first to wake up, nudging Polaris a little and tugging on his hair. He groaned tiredly, rolling over as he muttered, "Five more minutes mom...so sleepy….", beginning to snore a little bit. Sylveon simply rolled their eyes, heading towards the front door to do a little exploring before their trainer did his usual morning panic. Sylveon managed to open the front door, taking a deep breath of the Kanto air and sat in the dirt path that was in front of the home. Sylveon was enjoying the warm morning air and sun, yawning tiredly before hearing the scream of Polaris, heading back to him and closing the door. Polaris was rushing around, trying to get his clothes on before clumsily falling on the floor and groaned. Of course, he was greeted with a laughing Sylveon and he groaned, "Oh yeah...we're in Kanto...silly me."


	3. Chapter 3

Polaris got up off the floor, dusting himself and getting dressed. Despite being in a different region, his morning routine felt the same. But then again, they had only been in Kanto for less than a day. Polaris quickly called his mother, letting her know that he and Sylveon safely to Kanto. After the call ended, Polaris quickly made some breakfast, having his medicine bag sitting on the table. "So...where should we go first? That nice taxi man said that there were all sorts of things to hear! Aw...but too bad the Trainer's School isn't close to where any of the fun Kanto things are, I kinda wanna see the Game Corner...or maybe check out one of the gyms.", he began to say, sighing in disappointment. Sure there was the Viridian city gym, but it was currently closed. "Maybe once we get the day off, or after class, we'll go to Celadon! Or Pewter city!", Polaris grinned, giving Sylveon his breakfast and not even bothering to make himself something to eat. "Come on Sylveon! We have all day!", he said, sounding like an excited child as he rocked back and forth on his heels a little. Sylveon just sighed, mostly wanting to stay home but they knew that if they _didn't_ go along, something bad would've probably happened to Polaris. Sylveon finished eating, going to the front door again.

Polaris excitedly stepped outside, looking around to see if anything was happening before he heard a voice, "Hey! Hey you!" Sylveon was the first to react, stepping forward to the source of the voice and Polaris did the same. "W-who's there? A-are...you talking to me…?", Polaris nervously asked, looking around to find the source of the voice. "Yeah! I am, you new around here?", the voice repeated, a man with a strange outfit, a black outfit with a red R on it. Polaris frowned, standing in front of Sylveon just in case. They looked nothing like Team Flare, with their more vibrant orange uniform and red hair. "W-well...who are you…?", he nervously asked the man, trying to grin but looked more as he was about to cry with fear. "I asked you that kid, but I bet you're from Kalos, ain't ya?", the man chuckled, grabbing Polaris by his shirt and Polaris began to panic. "W-who are y-you?! H-how do you know I'm from Kalos?", he asked quietly, sounding clearly fearful of what the man would do to him. "Ya clothes kid, no Kantonian wears clothes like that. Now hand over the Pokemon before this gets ugly!", the man growled before a bolt of lighting suddenly came from the sky, shocking him and forcing him to drop Polaris. Polaris made sure Sylveon went back inside, not wanting anything to happen to them and he panted softly, mostly in shock from how terrifying that was.

"Hey, are you alright?", he heard a soft voice say, seeing a boy who he hoped wouldn't do anything bad to him. "Who...on earth was that?", Polaris slowly answered, taking in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "But...I guess so. Sylveon is okay too.", he added and the boy nodded, motioning his Pokemon, a Pikachu, to join him. "Good. And that was Team Rocket, unfortunately. Sorry you had to deal with that.", the boy sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets out of slight frustration. "...Team Rocket? Great...it'll be just like Team Flare...", Polaris groaned, rubbing his forehead, "I just wanted to have a nice day out today…." The boy nodded, "They're just annoying. Just battle them and they'll leave.", he explained as Polaris nodded as well, "Yeah but...I'm just bothered by that he knew what region I came from by how I dressed.", tugging on his slightly oversized pink sweater that had a meowth on it. The boy just shrugged, "It's certainly flashier than clothes I've seen. And no good for Pokemon training.", pointing out Polaris's sneakers and his sweater. "W-well...I don't exactly want to become a Pokemon trainer. That's not even why I'm living here….", Polaris shook his head, holding his hands up in slight defense. "But, thanks for helping me.", he added before beginning to head inside but was stopped by the boy. "Where are you from?" , the boy asked out of curiosity even if his facial expression didn't really match the tone of the question. "...Kalos. For a student exchange program.", Polaris began to say as he tilted his head to the side, "But I mean...I should probably ask you for your name….I'm Polaris." The boy stayed quiet for a second or two as if trying to process Polaris's name so he wouldn't forget. "I'm Red. Hopefully you won't run into Team Rocket again.", the boy, or Red, said, receiving a determined nod from Polaris. "Of course! They were so scary…", Polaris shuddered a little, putting a hand on his face. Red stood there in slight thought, knowing right away that Polaris would not last a day out in Kalos, even with Sylveon. Red suddenly said, "Come with me. You can get a Pokemon.", earning a confused look from Polaris. "W-what? But I already have a Pokemon! Sylveon! Why do I need another?", he frantically questioned, grabbing his Sylveon and held them protectively. "...to protect you and your Pokemon.", Red simply answered, taking his hand so he'd follow the taller boy into the tall grass.

Polaris was pouting bitterly, not wanting another Pokemon. He had no idea why this person, Red, wanted him to get a Pokemon. Was it a cultural thing? Or to make foreigners feel welcome? Whatever it was, Polaris didn't like it all. "So, tell me, what's it like in Kalos?", Red asked, eventually stopping from his quick pace and letting Polaris catch his breath. Polaris let out a slight gasp, setting Sylveon down and sighing. He noticed the Pokemon on Red's shoulder, his Pikachu, was sitting obediently on his shoulders, despite how quickly Red walked. Polaris knew Sylveon would do no such thing, but it had to be easier than carrying them. "W-where the heck are we going first? I...I have no idea what's going on!", Polaris whined, sitting in the grass and refusing to move likes a stubborn child would. "To protect you and your Pokemon. The last thing you want is for your only Pokemon to get stolen.", Red sighed softly out of annoyance, realizing it'd probably be a while before Polaris would be willing to move. So, he lifted Polaris off the ground and carried the pouting boy to Pallet town. Luckily for both Red and Polaris, Red was strong enough to carry Polaris all the way there with Sylveon trailing behind them. Polaris didn't protest at all, realizing Red was serious about him getting a Pokemon. He then slowly gazed up at Red's serious face, clearing his throat a little and shyly asked, "S-so...what Pokemon am I g-gonna get…?", making Red stop and set him down on the ground. "Whatever the professor has, I guess. My starter was Charmander.", Red shrugged and Polaris let out a little gasp. "Oh! Charmander! I know about that one! The professor in Kalos has one of them!", Polaris quickly recognized the name, eagerly rocking back and forth on his heels. "I want a cute Pokemon! As cute as Sylveon!", Polaris excitedly grinned, having a look of eagerness and excitement. "Then come on, let's go.", Red said, leading Polaris to where the Pokemon lab was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clear up any confusion, characters like Red, Blue and etc are aged up so for example:**

 **Red: 19**

 **Blue: 20**

 **Polaris: 18 and etc. Just in case anyone is confused on how old each character is(even though it'd be crazy for an 11 y/o to carry an 18 y/o)**

* * *

Polaris anxiously followed Red, not really knowing what to expect from going into the pokemon lab. He wasn't afraid, but since his pokemon was a gift, he knew little to nothing of what was inside of a pokemon lab. "Hey Red? Are you sure the professor here will just...give me a pokemon? I...I don't exactly want to be a trainer, I'm only here for school.", Polaris reluctantly said, letting go of Red's hand. Red turned around slightly, having a blank look on his face, but was a little confused from what Polaris said. Shouldn't Polaris be more eager to get a pokemon? That's what Red thought at least. As much as Red wanted to say it was for his own good and how what would he do if his only pokemon was stolen, he barely knew the boy so he couldn't just force Polaris to get a pokemon.

"Right. Just come and look.", Red simply answered, opening the lab door for Polaris and Polaris stepped inside. The lights were dim and it was a little cold, was no one in the lab at the moment? Polaris noticed right away that it was way smaller than the pokemon lab in Kalos, which was way bigger with a couple floors too and pretty high tech. "This...is it? This is the pokemon lab?", Polaris asked, sounding a little surprised and Red nodded. "It...it's nice, I guess.", Polaris muttered, rubbing his arm a little bit and looked fairly disappointed.

"Come on, we need to find Professor Oak.", Red instructed, taking Polaris back outside. Polaris internally groaned, realizing what he was getting himself into. "B-but...Sylveon and I are tired...can't we just find him some other time?", Polaris complained, picking up Sylveon and Red nearly face-palmed. "I carried you the entire way here, how on earth are you tired?", Red began to say before he heard a voice.

"Red? Red, is that you?", it was an older man's voice, Professor Oak! Red quickly approached the pokemon professor, holding his hand out a little. "I can't believe it! You've really matured since I've last seen you!", Professor Oak said, shaking Red's hand, getting a slight nod from the boy. "So, are you here visiting your mother? She must be quite worried about you!", Professor Oak asked, but Red shook his head and pushed Polaris forward. Professor Oak had a slight look of confusion and Red said, "He needs a pokemon." Polaris couldn't help but gulp a little, glancing at his Sylveon for a second and back at Professor Oak. "I…erm…y-yes sir…", he stuttered out, not giving Professor Oak any eye contact and the pokemon professor nodded a little bit.

"I see! Then come with me, I'm sure we can sort out this situation!", Professor Oak nodded, leading the two boys back to the pokemon lab. Polaris sighed softly, sitting in one of the empty seats in the lab and Sylveon sat near his feet. "Sir…? I already have a pokemon…do I really need another one?", Polaris nervously asked, not understanding why he needed another pokemon. Especially since he had no intent of becoming a pokemon trainer! "Hmm? Well, now that you mention…I _am_ a little baffled by the request. Red, why does this young man need a pokemon?" Red glanced at Polaris before turning back to Professor Oak and frowned a little. "He only has one pokemon, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want it to get stolen. That sort of pokemon isn't common in Kanto, is it?" Professor Oak nodded and said, "If you're that worried about this boy...then perhaps you can catch him a pokemon! I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Polaris almost went pale, not wanting another pokemon and he knew Sylveon wouldn't be on aboard for this either. "Alright you two, be careful out there!", Professor Oak waved goodbye as Red and Polaris left the Pokemon Lab, heading out into the tall grass.

Red stuck his hands in his pockets, glancing at his Pikachu then at Polaris, "Why didn't you ask for a pokemon yourself? Now I'm stuck basically babysitting you.", sounding fairly bitter and Polaris looked offended. "I didn't _want_ a pokemon! I don't want to be a stupid pokemon trainer!", Polaris snapped, crossing his arms childishly, "Besides, you don't even wanna do this. Right?" Red looked a little surprised at the way Polaris spoke and Pikachu went up to Polaris, nuzzling him a little. Polaris's bitter expression quickly melted away, picking up Pikachu and Red nodded slightly. "Right...but I mean, it's not really a good thing when the first thing you experience is getting robbed.", Red rubbed the back of his neck a little bit and added, "But I have to ask, did you catch your Sylveon yourself?" Polaris glanced down at Sylveon before shaking his head, "No. Sylveon was a gift...on my 12th birthday. My mom didn't want me to be a trainer, she wanted me to be a nurse. Unlike my dad, who was a trainer...he went to another region to try and become a champion." Red looked somewhat confused before nodding in thought, "A champion, huh? Sounds like a big thing. Hopefully he'll do well." Polaris grinned and nodded, "Of course! And you're a trainer too, right? So that means you'll be a champion one day too, right?"

Red stayed quiet for a second, he was already the champion. Although, as much as he was proud of the title, he didn't exactly like talking about it to others. Besides, Polaris had no interest in being a pokemon trainer so it wouldn't have really mattered. "Yeah...I could be. But it's a challenge.", Red nodded, motioning Polaris to follow him. "Come on, lets go for a walk.", he said, and Polaris and Sylveon quickly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Red lead Polaris and Sylveon to some tall grass and hand Polaris the pokeball. "Okay, you know how to catch pokemon, don't you?", Red asked, getting a nod in response. "Of course! I read about that once, I think I can do it…", Polaris nodded like an excited child, running into the tall grass with Sylveon and running into a Pidgey! He had a determined look on his face, and commanded, "Sylveon! Use uh...use bite!", pausing in thought and Sylveon nodded, chasing after the Pidgey in the attempt to do what Polaris commanded. Of course, the Pidgey just flew away and Polaris groaned with frustration, "No fair! We almost had it!", pouting like a toddler and Red just rolled his eyes.

"You'll get it next time, but don't shout so loudly or else you'll scare off any other pokemon.", Red tried to say in a reassuring tone, but it was fairly hard since he still believed that Professor Oak just wanted Red to babysit this random person. "You think so…? Maybe I shouldn't have gone for that one…", Polaris had a look of hope in his eyes, still having the pokeball in his hand and Sylveon came back to him. Red took him to another spot to catch some pokemon, hoping that Polaris would have better luck in the second attempt.

After hours of moving from location to location, Polaris didn't catch a thing. Some was because he tried to use the pokeball without using a status condition or even damaging the pokemon. Others were because his pokemon didn't listen at all, or because Polaris tried to battle the pokemon himself. Red had decided that they both had enough for one day. "Thank you Red, I appreciate the effort. But I don't think I need another pokemon. I'm not even good at battles!", Polaris said once Red took him and Sylveon home. Then suddenly, Red was hugged by Polaris! Red was certainly surprised as he looked down at the smaller boy, sighing internally and hugged him back.

Polaris went inside his home, waving goodbye to Red and Pikachu before shutting the door behind him. Red just stood there for a minute or two, heading home as well but was still surprised about the hug that was just out of nowhere. He hated to admit it, but he definitely grew attached to the boy. Plus, Pikachu was fairly close to his Sylveon as well. He quickly shook off the feelings of missing someone so soon, it wasn't even like he really helped that kid anyway. He was beginning to head home, being greeted by his mother .

"Oh Red! I'm glad you're home! How is being the champion going for you? You should go get some rest.", she hugged him and took him upstairs. At first Red wanted to refuse, complaining on how childish she was treating him, but he was glad that she was worried about him. Red went upstairs, getting into bed. Pikachu got into the smaller bed that his mother had made for him, quickly falling asleep.

By the time it was morning, Red quickly woke up, seeing that Pikachu had gone downstairs to eat breakfast. Red eventually joined in eating as his mother asked, "Oh Red, are you going to see Blue today? I told his sister that you came back and she said that Blue was excited to see you!" Red tilted his head a little at first, shrugging a little. He and Blue were still rivals, but Blue had been more relaxed ever since he had been put in charge of the Viridian city gym. They hadn't seen each other since 5 years ago, when Red came home for the first time after apparently being beaten by the Johto champion.

"Hopefully Blue isn't too busy though, he always complains that running a gym is hard.", Red answered but then added, "I'll just quickly pop in the gym, or see his sister." His mother smiled and nodded, "Hopefully he'll recognize you!" Red nodded, getting up and helping his mother clean up before heading outside. He quickly went to the Viridian gym to check to see if Blue was there, but on the way, he ran into Polaris.

"Oh! You're...you're back! Umm...s-sorry for running into you…", Polaris began to excitedly say, gathering up the books and papers he dropped with Sylveon's assistance. "It's fine. What are...all those books for?", Red nodded, helping Polaris and Polaris answered, "School. I only have ten more minutes...I woke up extra early today!" Red frowned, watching Polaris run off and he went back to seeing Blue. Polaris finally made it to class on time, feeling extremely proud of himself. Although, his pride would probably soon die since he was usually on time to his classes when it's his first or last day of whatever the class was. Sylveon just rolled their eyes at Polaris, sitting next to an empty desk to show where Polaris should sit.

After the class was over, Polaris was humming softly, casually walking out of the trainer's school. "It feels so weird not biking here...everything is so close together!", Polaris said with a tone of awe, suddenly noticing the path to Viridian forest. He frowned a little, glancing at Sylveon for a second or two. "Hey Sylveon...do you...wanna go for a walk?", Polaris slowly asked, getting a nod from Sylveon. Polaris excitedly grinned, leading Sylveon into Viridian forest. After a while of walking, suddenly, there was the sound of rustling grass. Sylveon stood in front of Polaris as Polaris muttered, "W-what the..what's that n-noise…?"


	6. Chapter 6

Polaris stepped closer to the mysterious noise, assuming it would be a pokemon of some sort. What else would it have been? Polaris took in a deep breath, remembering what Red had told him. Polaris shook his head, relaxing. Sylveon noticed, carefully observing their trainer's next move. Polaris took out the pokeball he had gotten from Red yesterday.

"We'll catch a pokemon this time, Sylveon!" Polaris eagerly whispered, slowly sneaking towards the noise to see what kind of pokemon it was. As much as Polaris was so eager that maybe it was some rare Kanto Pokemon, it was not. It was just a Pikachu, busy digging around for berries to eat. Polaris's face fell a little, glancing at the pokeball then at Sylveon.

"Erm...what do you think? Should...should we...?" He slowly asked his partner, getting a little yawn in reply. Some answer, Polaris thought. But, it'd be a nice memory from Kanto, Polaris reasoned. So he tossed the pokeball, watching the Pikachu get sucked in and the ball shook. Polaris felt sweat form on his palms, worried that it wouldn't work. Sylveon glanced up at their trainer, getting worried as well. Polaris was getting this exciting about catching a pokemon, even if he wasn't going to be a trainer. But he, and Red sort of did too, hyped himself up to where it was going to be some amazing act.

The pokeball clicked! The pokemon had been caught.

Polaris slowly picked up the red and white object, staying quiet for a few minutes. A tiny smile appeared on his face, growing wider and wider and his eyes eagerly lit up. "I...I did it! Sylveon, did you see that? I...I caught a pokemon! Like...like that Red guy! I need...I need to show him!" He chattered breathlessly, only pausing to catch his breath. "No...I should show that professor...what was his name, Oak? I need to show him! Or call my mom! Oh, Sylveon!" Polaris finally caught his breath, holding the pokeball carefully. Even if it was just a regular Pikachu, a pokemon that also appeared in Kalos, he had caught it. Just like a real trainer!

Sylveon nuzzled their trainer to express their praise, getting an ever wider grin. "Aw, thank you! Let's go, Sylveon. Before it gets late." He motioned the pokemon to follow him. The two had an eager step as they walked, Polaris still going on about how worried he was that the pokemon wouldn't be caught, even though the pokemon was low leveled.

* * *

Eventually the duo made it out of Viridian forest, not like they had gone in that far, and Polaris eagerly made his way to the pokemon center. He dialed the phone, eagerly wanting to tell his mom the big news.

"Mom, you won't believe what I did! I...I caught a pokemon! Seriously, I didn't even have to battle it or anything!" Polaris announced over the phone, getting a gasp. "Oh? I'm so proud of you, Pol! I bet it's such a cutie!" She answered with a little laugh from how happy Polaris was. "I can do all sorts of trainer things now, I bet. Maybe battle more often and trade! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"That would be fun! I'd love to trade, especially because...I have a surprise for you!" His mom cheerfully replied with a little laugh. Polaris's eyes widened. A surprise? All for trading his new pokemon? He bit his lip, but listened on. "Ha...like when I always wanted to trade pokemon with you when I was little? I...I guess that would be fun. You...don't mind it's just a Pikachu?"

His mom laughed again, Polaris forgot how _giggly_ she got sometimes. Even the corniest joke would sent her into a laughing fit. "Aw, even cuter! Pikachus are always little sweethearts, and Raichus are pretty sweet too. Besides, you'll like this pokemon. And, I think Sylveon will like them as well!"

Polaris glanced down at Sylveon then at his pokeball, it must've been a good pokemon if his mom assumed Sylveon would enjoy their company. Well, that decided on his choice. "Okay. We can trade then, mom." He exhaled, accepting the other's trade request.

His eyes glittered at the pokeball that his mom sent it, decorated with a pretty seal. Those were popular in Sinnoh and his mom _adored_ them. "Thanks mom! I can't wait to see what pokemon I got!" He eventually ended the trade and call, turning to his pokemon. "Well, Sylveon, are you ready? Mom picked this pokemon, so it's gotta be a good one." He eagerly pressed the button, sending out...a Sliggoo. Both Polaris and Sylveon couldn't help but cringe a bit.

"Well...it is cute, I guess." He mumbled to himself, giving the gooey dragon type an awkward pat. The pokemon made a noise that was similar to gurgling purr, that was good. Probably. Polaris sighed, glancing down at the pokeball. "Mom...uh...thanks, I guess." He could only sigh out, sending his new partner back into it's ball. "Come on, Sylveon...let's get going. We've...got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Look at that, an update! I know, it's been so long and I apologize. My drive to write this fic has finally returned! So hopefully there will another update soon.**

 **But aha! Our protag has a new pokemon, quickly traded away for...well, at least his mom thought it was** **cute**


	7. Chapter 7

Polaris and his team headed home.

Despite not doing much at all, Polaris felt exhausted. So did Sylveon, curling up by his feet. It was quiet, a little too quiet. So, Polaris let out a sigh and held up his new pokemon...partner. What a gift, huh?

But despite that, he gave his mother points for thinking about him at least. But how the heck was a Sliggoo supposed to be any kind of addition to his team. Team in very large quotes, by the way. And to make matters worse than they honestly were, Polaris _technically_ only had one badge. Which meant Sliggoo needed at least four more badges to even think about listening to him. How joyful.

Polaris groaned in frustration, accidentally waking Sylveon. Sylveon glared at their trainer, moving to the other side of the room to get back to sleep. "...sorry." Polaris mumbled, slowly moving his thumb to the button of the red and white ball. It was fairly tempting to press it, maybe actually try to bond with his new pokemon. Maybe go on a little walk with Sylveon and Sliggoo so the two could get to know each other. Or maybe-

Polaris's stomach growled. Saved by hunger, he thought and lazily stood up. Pressing the button on the pokeball, Polaris sent out the squishy dragon type. It happily gurgled, blindly using its horns to find what Polaris could only assume was food. Polaris went over to the Sliggoo, he had briefly read over that it was a she, and tried to pick her up.

But he nearly screamed out in pain once the slippery mucus got in contact of his skin. He rushed into the kitchen, frantically washing it off. His skin, after he was sure all the mucus was gone, was somewhat red and it _burned_. How stupid of him to forget that the gooey dragon had very...acidic like slime. Thank goodness it wasn't melting the floor. But still, Polaris made a mental note _not_ to touch Sliggoo with his bare hands. How his skin didn't burn off earlier, he'd never know.

Maybe awkward pets were just quicker than actually trying to pick up said pokmon.

The Sliggoo followed him into the kitchen, slowly leaving a trail of slime behind her. Polaris frowned, she was probably hungry. Well, he reasoned, feeding Sliggoo wouldn't burn his skin off at least.

He prepared a mix of berries for now, he had forgotten to get some pokemon food for dragon types, and set down a bowl for Sliggoo. Hearing the eager slurping sounds, Polaris turned to feed Slyveon and then himself.

Sylveon noticed Polaris's arms, using their feelers to gently ask "What happened?", getting a slight sigh from Polaris. "Be careful around Sliggoo, Syl...acid mucus, it hurts a lot." He warned, not like Sylveon would have much to worry about. They were a fairy type, and Sliggoo was a dragon type of course.

He got himself some dinner too, resting his head on his chin. What was he going to do with a dragon type, much less one that wouldn't obey him. Polaris sighed heavily, suddenly thinking of Red. Red was a pokemon trainer, a famous one. If there was someone who could help him get a couple gym badges, it'd be him, right?

Polaris couldn't help but grin at his reasoning, how could it not work? All he had to do was ask. How could Red say no?

* * *

"No." Red said, helping Professor Oak with organizing some files on some rare pokemon from other regions. Polaris groaned with annoyance. "Pleeease?" He begged, Slyveon gave Red the biggest puppy eyes they could give. But Red wouldn't budge.

"I'm busy anyway. Why do you even-" Red began to say, before the doors burst open. "Hey, gramps! I'm here, had a crazy battle that went longer than it should've. Heh, 'course it was a piece of cake for me." A smug voice rang through the air, a smug looking male who's aura screamed "cool".

Polaris and Sylveon looked surprised as the male approached them. "Who's this kid, Red? You a mentor now?" Red sighed audibly, shaking his head, but Polaris spoke up. "No...I just need help! I...I need to...uh...get some gym badges for something." Polaris awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "And since he's a famous trainer..." He had trailed off, getting an amused look from the other.

The smug male had look of thought on his face, laughing slightly. "Well, if ol' Red doesn't wanna help ya out, I think I could give ya a hand." He stepped closer to Sylveon. "Is it for this little guy? I'm sure you'll breeze through all the gyms with 'em, kid." Sylveon rolled their eyes, licking their paw as if to say "In your dreams".

"Oh, no! It's not for Sylveon! I don't think Sylveon would like the fame of beating _all_ the gyms. I just need a few more badges for...well, my new partner." Red's eyes widened in surprise, cutting into the conversation.

"You caught a pokemon? You didn't scare it off this time?" He asked, getting a slight nod. "Uh...yeah, but I sorta...traded it away...to my mom. She...well, I'll show you." Polaris stammered, looking a little embarrassed. He pulled out the pokeball, pressing the shiny button and sending out Sliggoo.

Red and the smug male looked...surprised. They had never seen a pokemon like this. Now, the smug male or known as Blue, had been to Kalos to study abroad. He had seen plenty of Kalosian pokemon. But this...was new. She gurgled happily, blindly slithering forward.

Polaris stepped forward, hesitantly wanting to grab it but grimaced. "This...uh, Sliggoo. She won't listen to me at all, and it doesn't help that she...well...the mucus." The two males could only awkwardly nod, not sure what to say.

"Sure...I...I guess I can help you out with training." Red mumbled, putting a hand on his hips. Blue scoffed a little. "Good luck kid, you're gonna need it." Polaris could only grin eagerly, pumping his fist in the air.

"Great! Just show me where the first gym is, like you said, I should be able to breeze through it, right?"


End file.
